


Rumors

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [39]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, Heterosexual Life Partners (TV Tropes)





	

"Are you cheating on me?" Rouge asked, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"No, what? Why?" Bobby sputtered, looking shocked.

"You're just been spending an awful lot of time with John lately and you're roommates and you can touch him, so I thought maybe..." She trailed off, looking away from him.

"No, I'm not cheating on you with John. He's a guy and I'm not gay." Bobby said, wrapping his arms around her, careful not to brush her skin.

"I suppose. It would make sense though, if you were. Also, the rumors are very believable too." Rouge looked back up at him.

"What rumors?" Bobby frowned.

"You must have heard some of them. Why the two of you are always attached at the his, why you can't seem to spend any amount of time apart for too long, why one of you gets jealous when the other starts hanging out with someone else." Rouge smirked.

"That's so not true!" Bobby denied.

"But it is. I'm just saying you two are Heterosexual Life Partners and you should accept it." Rouge giggled.

Bobby sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with arguing about this. Just wait until he told John!


End file.
